<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindle My Heart by SylkTheSpood (OkamiWhitewings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670876">Kindle My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiWhitewings/pseuds/SylkTheSpood'>SylkTheSpood (OkamiWhitewings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3 Finale, implied Callum/Rayla - Freeform, sort of slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiWhitewings/pseuds/SylkTheSpood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the ashes of war and loss, kindled hearts will find their own home.</p><p>Companion fic to my Rayllum fic "For You, I'll Fly" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793660 ), focused on Janaya.</p><p>(Aftermath of Season 3, all from Janai's perspective. Canon-divergent from TTM.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place between chapter 1 and 2 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please, Ember, fly faster!” Janai exclaimed, encouraging her Twin-Tailed Inferno Tooth Tiger as they rose through the orange-tinted sky, circling around the Storm Spire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, she thanked the fact that her flight companion was unable to hear her, as the worry in her voice would have only stressed her further, if the arms binding her waist were of any indication. Ember, however, felt the shift in tone and gave a low huff before accelerating the rhythm of her wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai could not believe that only a few minutes prior they were celebrating their hard-won victory against the army of once-human monsters, not only saving the Dragon Prince, but also vindicating the Dark magic corruption of the Sunforge and what Lux Aurea had to suffer due to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her always quietly believed that such an atrocious calamity couldn’t have happened within her lifetime or ever in history, but somehow the fact those who saved her troops and the Sun dragons had been humans -a whole army of them even- was possibly the most unbelievable thing that had happened since the fall of King Avizandum to Dark magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, their triumph had been interrupted by the revelation that their true enemy had gained the upper hand right under their nose, that the Dark mage was at the top of the Spire and that the Dragon Prince was in danger after the last Dragonguard had been trapped. Janai had whistled for Ember right away when the young human King came crying for help, sensing the gravity of the situation even before he had a chance to explain what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai had quickly shouted directions to her soldiers as the Skywing mage, Ibis, went ahead, then turned around to find Amaya had already climbed on the saddle the moment Ember landed. Of course, she was worried that her older nephew -the human who somehow had connected to the Sky Primal- could have been up there already, so Janai had mounted on Ember and they had taken off with no more than a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arms wrapped tightly around Janai's waist started to fidget restlessly and a weight leaned in between her shoulders. Janai could not blame Amaya for partially losing her usual stone-cold composure during such a dire situation, not when she had been the only thing stopping her when she… She couldn’t think about it and lose her mind to grief, not right then. The Dragon Prince had the utmost priority, along with making sure Amaya didn’t have to lose part of her family, so she pushed those thoughts away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding tightly on the saddle with one hand and her legs, she firmly placed her other hand on Amaya’s arms, hoping it’d be of comfort. After a small wince, she felt the human General relax slightly, then lean her forehead on her back again and, barely audible above the wind’s roaring sound, loudly exhale. Unexpectedly, Janai felt her heart sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t dwell on that feeling for long, as a scream lost in the wind managed to chill even her own blood. Amaya straightened in reaction to the shift in her shoulders and Janai pleaded Ember to hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed an eternity within the sunset-tinted clouds, they finally caught up to the Skywing mage, his flight more agile yet not as powerful as a tiger’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there!” Ibis shouted as he flew closer to them, riding the flow of an updraft and disappearing between the thick clouds again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally reached the top, the peak looked calm, almost too calm. By the way the arms around her waist increasingly squeezed her frame, she could almost feel Amaya’s anticipation and dread as if they were her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few powerful flaps, Ember finally soared past the bridge and Janai finally allowed herself to breathe in. The grip on her waist loosened as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dragon Prince was alive, safe in the last Dragonguard’s arms and in Amaya’s nephew’s… wings?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya, after practically throwing herself off the saddle the moment Ember landed, rushed to scoop her nephew up in an embrace so vigorous that he could barely breathe. The astonished Skywing mage, who had been trying to address the sudden anatomical change of the boy before Amaya intervened, sent a relieved yet confused look in Janai’s direction. Janai responded with the hint of a smile and a small hesitant shrug, as she herself didn’t know how she would have reacted if a regular human suddenly displayed the ability to walk into fire like she did. That boy was surely something special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai took her time to dismount as well, her upper body feeling surprisingly sore from the battle as the adrenaline was wearing off. After ensuring that Ember was okay after pushing so hard, Janai approached Amaya and the young Moonshadow elf, Rayla, currently engaged in an evidently one-directional embrace. Part of Janai wondered if the human General would have been able to scoop her up just like that, but she quickly shushed the thought when something in her chest reacted weirdly to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened here? Did the dark mage cause troubles?” she said, glancing in the direction of the Skywing mage and the human boy -Callum, she had to remember- who were busy talking about the wing spell and how to dispel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl winced and froze for a moment. “Y-yes, he…” she hesitated and looked away, before Amaya put a hand on her shoulder, giving her the time to steady her thoughts. The Dragon Prince, who had been busy bothering the glow toad, stopped to stare at Rayla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… he tried to capture Zym. I was… I wasn’t able to defeat him at first, but… Bait and I managed to make Zym escape.” she sighed with an insecure voice, almost on the verge of tears. “Viren followed him to the pinnacle and he almost got Zym, so I... I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rayla did what she had to do to stop him.” Callum said firmly, walking closer and placing his now-regular human hand on the elf’s other shoulder. “What’s important is that Viren fell down the Storm Spire and that we’re all okay.” he concluded, signing something to his aunt with an indecipherable expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he had added through signs, it didn’t take much for Janai to understand the meaning behind those words, as it was the only explanation for human’s feathery transformation: Rayla had fallen from the peak along with the Dark mage, and she was alive only thanks to Callum's intervention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya turned in Janai’s direction, her concerned expression conveying a dreadful thought more clearly than words could: they had to find the Dark mage’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai moved closer to the Skywing elf. “Ibis, we need to find the mage as soon as possible, dead or alive. My mount needs to rest and you’re faster than her anyway, I need you to tell my troops to organize a search party. Can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fly down as fast as I can.” he nodded, before turning away to perform the wing spell. Seconds later, he disappeared into the ocean of clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We came up here right away when Ezran sensed something was wrong,</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Callum began talking, apparently being able to interpret what his aunt was signing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>but I think we missed Viren’s... fall.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she was snapped out of a daze, Rayla’s ears perked up and her eyes went wide. “How did the battle go? Is Ezran okay? We won, right?” she blurted out, looking between them without concealing her terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did you doubt that we could win?” Janai boasted with a smirk. She knew painfully well the gravity of their losses and how lucky they had been to win, but she knew that the full truth was not what a scared child needed to hear, not after what she seemed to have been through. Janai wasn’t good with people, but years of leading the Sunfire army had taught her a few things on how to soften the harsh reality for those in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya smirked back as she bumped elbows with her, her look being a mix of reprimand and playfulness, which somehow stole a playful smile from Janai. The first playful smile since… well, in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even realizing, as Amaya and Callum described the battle to Rayla, Janai found herself absentmindedly staring at the two kids as she went back to tend to Ember. She wondered what they had gone through during the journey that brought them and the Dragon Prince to the Storm Spire, as there was clearly a deep bond of friendship and camaraderie between them, enough to make a Moonshadow elf be openly close to a human and to make said human jump down a mountain to save her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai’s stare drifted to Amaya as Ember purred under her hands. Amaya, who had been able to turn from a worthy enemy to… someone she didn’t mind being around. An impressive feat, considering she had always been more emotionally closed off than most Sunfire elves, to the point she knew people joked about her being part Moonshadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was being able to get under even the hardest skin a human ability, or was it just something that ran in their family?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there!<br/>Thank you for all the love my previous fic has received, and sorry for being terrible at replying! ;; &lt;3<br/>I have been sitting on the nearly-completed draft of this fic since late June, but due to IRL issues for the longest time I couldn't focus enough to complete the ending nor properly polish what I had already written. I wanted to wait till it was mostly complete to start posting it and I decided to wait for the Season 3's anniversary, so here it is!</p><p>The chapters are relatively short as this fic is meant as a companion fic to "For You, I'll Fly", so depending on how I want to cut them there should be around a dozen.<br/>I'm nearing the completition of the finale and I have done a first pass of polishing the draft a while ago, so expect a posting schedule of 1-2 chapters per week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place at the beginning of Chapter 3 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the first search report to arrive. Negative, as Janai feared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The freckled human Commander, Gren, explained how they had heard the Dark mage scream as he was falling, just as a Corvus and a few of her soldiers were being sent up their way by Ezran not long after they had left. Then they had intercepted Ibis halfway up the Spire and they went back down to organize the search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow they had found no trace of his fall anywhere, even if they roughly knew where he had -likely- landed. It was almost as if he had disappeared completely, along with the other Dark mage, who apparently was his daughter. Janai had little doubt that Dark magic had been involved in the mysterious disappearance, but even with the right Sun spells they had no way to break any spell as the dusk gave way to a full Moon night, especially those that took advantage of its Primal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janai excused herself as the humans were speaking, wanting to see for herself what happened at the pinnacle of the Storm Spire. If a Moonshadow elf </span>
  <em>
    <span>assassin</span>
  </em>
  <span> came out of the experience shocked enough not to be able to speak about it, that would mean something serious had taken place there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the familiar sound of her heavy armor, Janai knew Amaya was quietly following her up the stairs. She had barely paid attention to it in the past days, but she realized that they had never been too far away from each other since they left the prisons in Lux Aurea, if at all. After all, she was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> her prisoner, and her soldiers’ trust in a human who had single handedly felled many of their brothers and sisters in arms was still reasonably uncertain, so she had ordered Amaya to always be under her watchful eye. The woman had surprisingly done so with no complaint, and the fact Janai hadn’t tired of her presence yet came as a surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She caught herself smiling again right as she stopped to let the human catch up. The General’s expression was firm with worry, yet it softened when their stares met. Janai instinctively averted her eyes, then wondered why she had done so in the first place as she started moving again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kept climbing the stairs, looking for any sign of a fight and any item left behind. Right as the pinnacle was in sight, a metallic glimmer caught their attention. Amaya went ahead and, with a bit of effort, pulled a blade from where it had pierced the stone of the step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, Janai moved closer and immediately recognized the Moonshadow craftsmanship in the butterfly blade. No other weapons in Xadia could have had twisted silver-like blades and delicate decorations on both metal and hilt, not with such characteristic motifs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rayla.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amaya spelled with her fingers, twice just to be sure Janai had understood. During their march from Lux Aurea to the Spire, Kazi and Amaya had sort of been teaching her the basics of sign language, but Janai had only been able to learn the alphabet and a few simple signs, as her mind was too busy with all that had happened. The distraction had been appreciated, however, and a painstaking way to slowly communicate with her friend -prisoner, she meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>prisoner</span>
  </em>
  <span>- was better than nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janai nodded, then, attracted by another metallic glint, climbed a few more steps to where another similar weapon was stuck in the side of a rock. She had no clue about what the fight could have been like, but given the lack of evident wounds on the young elf despite her being clearly disarmed during the fight, she knew she had made the right choice to appoint her to be the last Dragonguard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a tap on Janai’s shoulder before passing the first weapon to her, Amaya led the way to the pinnacle. Only two objects were on the pavement: a silver decorated staff and what she recognized as Callum’s sketchbook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Viren</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Amaya spelled, her face a solid mask of disdain and anger. She touched the staff with her foot first to make sure it was harmless, then picked it up. Janai was almost sure had already seen something like it, but she couldn’t pinpoint when or where exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before moving closer to the sketchbook, she took a quick peek past the platform border and Janai joined her. She couldn’t even see past the first rocks below, only clouds and nothingness were in sight. A shiver crawled down her spine at the thought of such a young elf deciding <em>that</em> was the only way to defeat the Dark mage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she turned around, Amaya’s expression scared Janai. She was holding the sketchbook close to her chest, her face scrunched in a frown so deep she seemed in serious pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she said, forgetting for an instant she couldn’t hear her as she raised a hand in her direction, unsure on what to do. And she quickly realized how stupid of a question that was, as at that point there wasn’t any doubt about what had happened there and the risks involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Janai placed a hand on Amaya’s shoulder, waiting for her to look at her. “Your nephew is very brave.” she said as clearly as possible. Kazi had told her that Amaya was skilled at lip reading, but that it was still a hard thing to do in most situations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amaya’s shiny eyes lingered on her face, then she stared at the sketchbook until a melancholic smile grew on her lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like his mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she signed, slowly so Janai could understand each letter. Then, after a long sigh, she gestured to follow her down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before following her, Janai stared for a moment at the butterfly blades in her hand. Both kids had been undoubtedly brave for their age, which was almost expected from Moonshadow assassins, but she knew nothing about the boy and his family. Aside from what the sad glint in Amaya’s dark eyes seemed to hint at, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janai never had any real interest in knowing human politics, but as she looked at Amaya’s back, she realized she hadn’t heard of a Queen in Katolis in a long, long time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter (this part felt better on its own), I'll post again in a couple of days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: this chapter takes place between chapter 3 and 4 of FYIF.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janai didn’t dare to ask any question about the fight on the pinnacle as she handed the weapons to Rayla. Her grateful yet shaken expression was enough to make it clear that she was not ready to talk about it yet. Instead, Janai made sure both kids were at least physically okay, telling them to go to one of her healers in case they needed anything or any hidden injury made itself known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, after giving the sketchbook to Callum and signing something quick, Amaya had gone to take care of the Dark mage staff, handing it to one of her men as the hall was slowly filling up with human and elven soldiers alike. While the soldier wrapped the staff in a mantle and took it inside, Gren quickly answered to Janai’s inquisitive stare, stating the very agreeable sentiment that it was better for the enemy’s weapon not to be on open display when so many people were gathering in the Storm Spire’s hall, at least not until they could confirm his death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night passed in a bit of a daze. The exhaustion from their desperate march and the battle caught up to her and clouded her mind slightly, but Janai pushed through it, as she was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soldiers came and went for a while, asking their Golden Knight whether they should share their meager resources, how to deal with the many wounded and the prisoners, and other questions regarding the management of the camp at the base of the Storm Spire. Given the reports, Janai could easily understand that the situation was not great for them, as they had only gathered what little supplies they could from the destruction of Lux Aurea before desperately rushing ahead of their enemy, meaning that now they were stuck there on minimal resources, at least until the wounded could walk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya had been busy as well. In the few quiet moments she had, Janai found herself staring at her and Gren issue orders to the Katolian soldiers as if they were one person. Before her thoughts could linger on the gnawing feeling in her chest, the Queen of Duren entered the hall and every human hurried to salute her, bowing their heads with a hand on their heart. In her tiredness, Janai didn’t think twice and imitated the salute, which in turn prompted some of her soldiers to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Queen, after stopping to say something to one of her soldiers, walked towards Callum and Rayla on the other side of the room. Janai’s mild curiosity was interrupted by Ibis, who had just come back from ensuring that all the human soldiers could breathe up the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Skywing mage hesitantly approached her to talk about a possible temporary accommodation for the troops, which involved using the Dragonguard’s quarters. He explained that they weren’t big and that the supplies were not nearly enough after someone -likely the Dark mage, months prior- had sacked the place and destroyed part of it, but there were a few proper beds and it was an enclosed space away from the battleground. The only problem was that, without the Dragon Queen's direct invitation, Janai was the only one who could take charge and responsibility for the decision due to her royal status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai didn’t need to think twice about it, as the wellbeing of her soldiers was her priority and she wouldn’t have backed down from fighting anyone who dared to say otherwise, but before she could say anything, Queen Aanya and one of her generals advanced towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, as the young Queen and Ibis left to instruct her people on what to do, Janai let herself sigh in relief and vague disbelief. The Duren army was going to share their plentiful supplies with her soldiers, as well as giving them full access to the camp they had just finished setting up at the base of the Storm Spire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time in a single day, Janai had to rethink her opinion of humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While both humans and elves had been cautiously okay with each other's presence after fighting on the same side that day, Janai could easily see the tension in her soldiers and had recognized the same worried sentiment in Amaya’s eyes. The soldiers were fraternizing with their respective old enemy, but it felt as if just a spark could be enough to set everyone against each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, after Zubeia had woken up from her slumber, some friendly hand-holding -okay, she could call Amaya a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all- initiated by Callum and Rayla, and Ezran narrating how Prince Azymondias had been brought back to her, that feeble state of peace solidified into something new. There was a shared sense of joy and mirth in the room, along with the increasing tiredness in everyone’s expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they had made their way to the Dragonguard’s quarters -with Zubeia’s permission-, Janai could only see the celebratory cheerfulness on both sides, as if the War had ended for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn't, of course, and she knew how hard it would be to make the whole of Xadia agree on something. Proving that humans could be given a second chance was going to be an uphill battle, even amongst the rest of her people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, she allowed herself to bask in that fugacious moment of hopeful calm, at least while she and a few of her soldiers brought the supplies -mainly mats and sheets- given to them by Queen Aanya down the spiraling stairs of the quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was combing through the cabinets and chests containing what little Ibis had salvaged -mostly slightly singed items and a few mats and sheets that had seen better days- to look for something useful, a light tap on the side of her greave made Janai turn around in annoyance, only to find a smiling Amaya partially hidden behind the huge pile of mats in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have been the tiredness, but a quiet chuckle escaped Janai’s lips as they extended into a smile, and Amaya responded with a big dorky grin before heading further into the common room to set the pile on a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai missed a few seconds of what Kazi had come to tell her, as the exhaustion had made her focus her attention on Amaya as she grabbed an armful of mats and went down to the bedrooms, but apparently there was a multi-Primal rune-run washroom they knew how to fix. Sort of, as the scholar seemed to imply as they got lost into talking about runes they remembered seeing in a textbook and needing to try them out the next day to be sure which worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai’s mind filtered them out almost entirely, going back to the task at hand, as they kept talking technicalities. Once she found a medical kit with some clean bandages, she told Kazi they’d think about it in the morning, then walked towards one of their healers, who was tending to one of the human soldiers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Gren had been charged with organizing the rooms and, after bidding her soldiers goodnight -good morning at that point?-, she forced her sore body to follow the young man to the one room that still had the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazi and I will sleep on the mats, while you can share the double bed with the General.” he explained as she entered the room, pointing first at the mats already placed on both sides of the bed and then at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Janai glared at the human, turning around. She could feel her skin heat up despite her not tapping into the Sun Primal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know it’s not ideal, but as they say ‘practicality over formality’. Every other room has no space left and this bed is big enough for two.” the Commander said, scratching his stubble apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai never felt weirded by the idea of sharing a bed with someone else when it was necessary, but somehow she did when it came to Amaya. “I’ll just sleep on the floor with my troops.” she quietly grunted as she stepped towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m afraid they won’t let you.” Gren hurried to say while placing himself in front of the door. “Many of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked for you to receive a bed, given the, uh, situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai opened her mouth to rebut, but she knew what he meant with that. Amaya had probably informed him about the... current status of things, and she could appreciate the discretion in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll sleep in my place and I’ll sleep here on the floor.” she said after a long sigh, trying to regain composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘People who know each other in the same room’ and ‘the higher ranked person in the room sleeps on the bed’.” he composedly recited, raising his chin just slightly. “I didn’t make the rules, sorry.” he added, raising his hands almost defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who made them?” Janai almost growled, ready to weigh in on that decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... General Amaya.” the man quietly said, choking what she was sure was a laugh but otherwise looking as serious as any other time she’s seen him acting as Commander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai felt herself deflate and groaned, pinching her brow. She was objectively too tired to argue with anyone, let alone with someone as stubborn as Amaya, especially given that they were also on the same level, now that the whole “prisoner” thing was gone for good. And, admittedly, with the fact that her people were out of the question due to her status, she didn’t have any better option than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” she conceded, turning around. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.” she added as she began removing her bracers. Luckily, her armor was not as cumbersome as the human ones and it was even lighter than that of her soldiers, so she didn’t even need help. Not fearing most weapons was one of the added perks of possessing the heat-being mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Kazi is already helping Amaya with her armor, I’ll go help too.” he hurriedly said, as if eager to remove himself from the source of a potential outburst, but she felt him hesitate on the door. “Just one fair warning: she’s a cuddler when she sleeps.” he whispered quietly, then quickly left the door ajar and went back up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know.” Janai scoffed to herself, amused by the memory of the first morning of their journey to the Spire. Despite being aware of the danger, Amaya had apparently decided to spend the night fearlessly clinging to Ember’s fluffy neck, surprising everyone not only when she was unscathed, but also by becoming Ember’s favorite person beside Janai, if her behavior from then on was of any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bout of embarassment hit Janai when she realized the implication of what she had just thought, considering that she was likely going to be in Ember’s place very soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place during early chapter 7 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janai allowed herself to bask in the pleasantly grounding weight on her waist and the soft comforting warmth pressed on her back, the restful bliss of a dreamless sleep still carrying over into consciousness. That was, at least, until her eyes fluttered open and everything that had happened started coming back to her mind, along with all the soreness, grief and dread for the duty ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of despair escaped her as she tried to stray away from those thoughts a little longer, maybe even give her body a few more precious minutes to rest and collect herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what she remembered, she had pretty much passed out the moment her head had touched the pillow, barely registering anything around her aside from low voices when the others came back. The exhaustion was too much even for her, but all things considered she couldn’t blame herself for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the light that was entering the room's window, it was at least mid-afternoon, yet no sound came from the rest of the quarters, only the slow and steady slumbering breaths around her. Kazi was sleeping on the mat laid by the side of the bed, curled up and facing the wall. Janai felt a pang of guilt, as someone so frail and weak shouldn’t have taken part into such a desperate mission, and yet they had decided to come, bravely stepping forward even before some of her soldiers, following Amaya’s example.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Amaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai let out a small gasp when she finally identified the intimate and comforting presence around her as the human General, and something clicked in place surprisingly fast in her still drowsy mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai’s shoulders stiffened as she felt her cheeks burn furiously, her heartbeat picking up the pace by the second. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> might complicate things, for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Amaya was simply “a prisoner”, it was easy to convince herself that she was just that, nothing more and nothing less, but now that she had no clear preset definition, what was she to her, really? Beside “a friend”, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai was born into royalty, but that didn’t mean she was a stranger to infatuations and crushes, especially in her younger years, when her gentle nature hadn’t been reforged by the cruelty of expectations and the hardships of war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In time it had become clear that people knew her first as her title and only then as Janai, for better and for worse. And even when she thought things could be different with someone, she was harshly reminded that her responsibilities were the absolute priority, that she had no time to fool around with palace servants and sparring partners, not when, as the second-born and as the one blessed by the Sun’s fire, she was traditionally expected to lead the military to greatness. She wanted to be like her sister, fierce and headstrong as she almost effortlessly learned to be Queen, but she especially envied her little brother, who, being blessed by the Sun’s light, had lesser expectations placed on his shoulders and was happy about the future of healing guidance ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, once she surpassed expectations and became known as the Golden Knight, things had only gotten worse, so she had focused her whole self on making the Sunfire army the best it could be, leaving behind silly childish wishes and leading to her ultimately closing herself off from others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, she happened to have had some fun from time to time, maybe even wake up with someone in her arms, but it had always been short-lived and superficial by her decision. Besides, her people’s safety had more importance than her finally finding love, that could wait until the humans were no longer a threat. To love your own people more than anyone else, including yourself, was honorable and just for the Golden Knight, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, there she was, waking up in someone’s arms, someone she didn’t need to distrust on principle -they had somehow gone past that already-, someone who was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>, while her heart raced like it did in her formative years, whenever she would get something more than a fleeting caress or lingering stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>infatuation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if it was serious and requited, maybe...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” her sister’s mocking voice resonated in her memories. It was a phrase she had gotten used to hearing from her, but the last time those familiar eyes, instead of brimming with affectionated amusement, had been filled to the brim with disgust towards someone who had -despite everything-, saved her life and shown to everyone to be honorable above everything else. Janai winced, closing her eyes at the unwelcome burning sensation in them, careful not to move too much even as air felt harder to come by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hope for it, it wasn’t right. Humans and elves living together in peace was already a huge step for the world to take, but humans and elves </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other? What was she even thinking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were at a possible turn in history, possibly bigger than the events that had originated the war they all had long fought. A war in which both sides had been responsible for far too many casualties and grievous acts, too many to even begin counting them over the last century, let alone a thousand years. A war that, maybe, was soon going to be no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was to happen, she would have to give her all to the cause, there would be absolutely no time to fool around. And someone in her position couldn’t do that, not without risking a diplomatic disaster if anything went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the first to cross that divide would be those who were going to grow in a new world, but it could not her. She had to atone for her own share of now-regrettable wartime choices against humans, it went without saying that she couldn’t be with one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt and regret had no place in love, and she had to snuff that spark out before it could burn her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai winced again when the arm on her waist suddenly moved, accompanied by a low humming sound, and squeezed her just slightly before letting go. The elf pretended to be still asleep, while Amaya sat up on the bed and seemingly stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a familiar couple of taps on her shoulder invited her to wake up and turn to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai scrunched up her face, trying her best to play the part of the just awake elf who wasn’t on the verge of tears a second before, and slowly turned on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Amaya’s face almost blew Janai’s cover, but she managed to mouth a “What?” while her heartbeat drummed in her ears. Sources, somehow her bedhead made her even more beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her facade could completely crumble at the realization of what she had just wholeheartedly thought, the human’s fingers briefly tickled her sides as she arched her brow with a smirk. Janai instinctively recoiled from the touch and only raised a confused eyebrow in response, feigning more calm than what she had in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ticklish?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amaya signed, playfully grinning as she looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Janai said -almost out loud- in the most convincing way possible, despite her cheeks heating up and her eyes going wide for more than just that reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya pursed her lips in a way that clearly meant “challenge accepted”, but, before she could launch her attack, Janai managed to push herself up in a sitting position and quickly grab a hold of her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Amaya’s surprised expression turned into yet another playful smirk to meet Janai’s stern stare. However, instead of fighting the grip on her wrists like Janai expected, her eyes softened and she looked just slightly down for a brief instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly aware of the little space between them, Janai pushed herself away, letting go like she had just touched something too hot even for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get ready.” the elf quickly whispered and got out of bed, accidentally almost kicking Kazi in the process as they were waking up, disturbed by the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stumbled over the unaware scholar, Janai was pretty sure she had heard an amused exhale come from Amaya, but she didn’t dare turn around to look at her, especially as Gren and Kazi were now getting up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would get over whatever that was, along with everything else. She had other more important things to focus on, no matter what her runaway heart said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place during chapter 7 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was not Janai’s day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fight had almost broken out between some of her soldiers and two Katolian ones in the common room, just as she was coming through the entrance. Janai was not sure what started it nor cared to know, so she angrily stepped between the two parties and ordered them to stop immediately. They stopped insulting each other, but they did not back down an inch, the look in their eyes showing they were ready for a real fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai was about to lose her temper at the blatant disregard of her presence, when Amaya calmly reached them. She had no idea what the woman signed to her two soldiers, but they clearly understood and promptly apologized to her with a scared look in their eyes, going back to folding their mats without looking up. Someone in the human side of the room snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the woman stared at the Sunfire elves. There was no need for words or signs, even Janai almost shivered under <em>that</em> stare despite not being the direct target. Her memory was brought back to their first fight at the Breach, when she had thrown into the lava below three of her men right before almost succeeding in doing the same to her. Her stomach churned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation, the elves did the same as the human soldiers, one even apologizing under his breath. Janai couldn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely irritated by the fact her intervention almost didn’t matter and by the ease with which Amaya quelled any animosity, Janai had then spoken up and invited all those present to take any issues directly up to either her or the General of Katolis. Her words were met with respectful silence, plus some embarrassment when she brought up the prior day to underline the point of them being there together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran’s and Azymondias’ arrival in the room solidified the return to peace, as no one had the heart to tell the young King what had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cutting short Kazi’s verbose explanation of what they were going to try to do about the runic bathroom and assigning two of her more-scholarly soldiers to them, Janai went to check on the wounded soldiers, even the human ones since they were under her healers' care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She distractly noticed the young Crownguard, who had just followed his king into the room, motioning Commander Gren to follow him outside and saying something along the lines of “talking it out”. Any curiosity Janai had was interrupted by Prince Azymondias when he strolled closer with curiosity, followed shortly after by Ezran, who joined her after stuffing in his mouth something the baker had sneakily handed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could admit to herself that the Prince was indeed cute, as he followed her and Ezran around with big puppy eyes and personally took care of the troops’ morale -and a bit of her own too-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, soon enough, Janai irritation crept back up when the two men returned with one of her soldiers who had camped at the base of the Storm Spire. She carried the news she feared: there was still no trace of the monster who had destroyed Lux Aurea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen of Duren was also soon going to arrive at the peak to discuss logistics and wait for Zubeia’s awakening, as they had agreed to earlier, which meant having to deal with politics and other things she didn’t feel cut out for. And yet, for how much it hurt to think about her sister, she had to face the fact that peace would have been unlikely with her leading the Sunfire elves. It was a hard thing to accept, as if admitting it was going to ruin the memory of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After instructing her soldiers for the research patrols to be extended over a wider range, Janai sat down momentarily in a corner of the room, her head almost spinning with grief. The road ahead of her was not an easy one, full of heavy decisions and fights to quell, one she was not ready for after spending her entire life following her sister’s orders and fighting the enemy. How could she rise to the challenge of being a better Queen when she couldn’t even properly stop her troops from having scuffles with newfound allies?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was brought back to reality when a plate of food she didn’t recognize was placed in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai looked up to find Amaya’s softly smiling face and her heart skipped a beat. After interrupting the fight, she had joined the human baker and a few elves in making food for everyone at the peak using the small kitchen in the corner of the commons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering pretty much none at the Spire had the chance to eat a warm meal in days, Janai went through the effort of remembering the sign for “thank you” and, after a couple of botched attempts, managed to do it properly. Amaya’s happy smile was more than worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they ate next to each other -it was just an embellished mix of rations coming from both armies, but somehow it tasted amazing and improved her mood-, Janai felt a little less desperate. In the loneliness of her mind, she had almost lost sight of the allies she had. People on both sides were tired of the hostilities and even the Dragon Queen seemed more than ready to leave her mournful rage behind now that she had her son back. She wasn’t alone in the fight, and Amaya had demonstrated that by helping her deal with the soldiers earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not in the way her heart wanted, but by reminding herself she had Amaya on her side, things seemed a little easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai missed Amaya’s quiet presence in the room. She was taking quite a long time to come back from calling her nephew and the Moonshadow girl. Ezran had said that they were still sleeping when he had left, so she had gone to check on them after she had finished her meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Aanya had arrived, and they were already discussing things and points to bring up to the Dragon Queen when Amaya finally came back. After saluting Aanya, she quickly signed to Gren, who then excused the absence of Callum and Rayla by saying that the long journey had really taken a lot out of the two kids and that they would join them later, after some much needed rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Janai didn’t expect was how coolly Amaya had reported what her nephew had told her about the day before: extra details about Rayla’s fight with the dark mage, the fact that she had readily sacrificed herself to push him off the mountain in order to save Azymondias and that she was saved only by Callum’s prompt ability to grow wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they had seen the boy use Sky magic and accepted it without too many questions due to the circumstances, almost no one in the room believed that last part until Ibis’ and Janai’s confirmation, after which the discussion moved onto the implications of a human learning Primal magic to that degree of skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai tried to follow the pretty optimistic discourse about the possible downfall of Dark magic, but she found herself focusing on Amaya’s face. Now that people were just talking more casually, she had moved closer to the wall with Gren so that he could sign to her undisturbed, and the weight of what she had just relayed seeped through her stone cold demeanor. The way her eyelids imperceptibly crinkled and her brow barely furrowed with worry, the way her shoulders slouched slightly, the angles of her mouth just a little skewed by her pressing her lips tighter together, the overall hint of tiredness in her posture. And the way her smile looked a bit sad when she looked away from Gren and met her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai shook herself out of it and, despite the sudden warmth she felt at being caught staring, maintained an emotionless expression as she pretended to look around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely noticing those things in her expression was only something she had learned to do as a result of their inability to vocally communicate. She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far gone already, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow we’ll come to see you and your troops off, just in case you need anything.” Janai said, pleased at the idea of the armies stuck at the bottom of the Storm Spire finally dispersing. Queen Aanya nodded in agreement, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from wanting to avoid keeping so many soldiers who had been enemies until recently in such close quarters for a long time, she wanted to avoid other elven races from getting into the peace discussions while too many human swords could send the wrong message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai was going to stay with a few of her soldiers. She wasn’t as eager to let most of what was left of her troops go back to their destroyed city without her, but her people needed as much help as possible to contain the monstrosities unleashed by the corrupted Sunforge, and the good news of their victory could be a much needed morale boost. Besides, being invited to remain at the Storm Spire by the Dragon Queen herself was considered an honor, even if the situation didn’t leave much other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Zubeia took a deep breath as she furrowed her brow, pensive. “If I may ask, I don’t understand one thing you, King Ezran, said.” she opened her eyes again, an edge of confusion mudding their blue. “You mentioned that the other human monarchs have received assassination attempts recently… I admittedly do not know much about your Kingdoms, but who would have done such a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai stared at the humans present in the Queen’s chamber. Silence fell upon them, other than a few Duren soldiers daring to murmur something to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Aanya stepped forward. “I appear to have been the only survivor, or at least the only one who can be here to speak for her own. Even if I was prepared for such events, it’s a true miracle I survived.” she spoke sharply, bringing a hand to her chest, her fingers touching the flower bud she wore on her necklace. “I do not mean this as an offence, but I can assure you that the assassin that attempted to take my life less than half a month ago was not a human. They appeared in my rooms in the dead of night and attacked me without a word, but I could see they had horns and were made of shadow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few gasps emerged from the elves behind Janai. The implications of those words were clear, but even she had not heard anything about it while she was at Lux Aurea’s court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zubeia’s eyes twitched for a moment and her brow furrowed deeper as she seemed to recollect her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, but I am sure I have never sent Moonshadow assassins against any human kingdoms other than Katolis, I had no reasons to, nor have I heard of similar intentions from the elves. I don't understand how that could have happened.” she said, honestly disoriented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai noticed how Amaya moved closer to Ezran as soon as Gren signed her what the Queen had said. The young King remained silent, his head low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aanya was about to say something, but Soren stepped forward and raised a hand to gain attention. “Hey, wait, sorry to interrupt, but did you say the assassin was made of shadow?” he waited for Aanya to confirm. “Well, I have foug-, uh, I mean, I have been told, yes, that Moonshadow elves only do their Moon-powery-thing with the full Moon, but the Moon happens to be full only once a month and that night was last night!” he exclaimed, staring straight up to Zubeia when he made his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lack of etiquette was almost painful to watch, but the dragoness simply nodded. “Mmh, you’re right, very few Moonshadow elves have ever been able to use that power without a full Moon, but none I know of is still alive or active as an assassin.” she added, pensive. “It still makes no sense to me, but I’m terribly sorry it happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aanya stayed quiet for a bit, then spoke again, her tone less accusatory than before. “Regardless, my archers quickly took down the shadowy assassin on the roof, but we found no body, only the weapons right under where they had been struck. Our scholars confirm the swords to be of Moonshadow craft, despite what you have said, but they have also raised doubts about the owner’s disappearance. If you’d like, I could bring them here upon my return, maybe it could help find out who they belonged to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate that, and maybe the Moonshadow leaders could help us identify whether it was one of their own, if they agree to come.” Zubeia said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya tapped on Gren’s armor, then turned towards the Queens. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I agree that it makes no sense, but I think I know what happened. If my suspicion is right, we're to presume dark magic, which means Viren, is behind it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she signed, her brow furrowed in worry and Gren’s voice souring at the mention of the name. Many in the crowd began whispering in outrage and disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon Prince, who had been resting on his mother’s claws, ducked his head and quietly whined. Ezran moved closer to his friend, petting his head in pensive silence. Some worried gasps rose from the human troops at his proximity to the Zubeia’s claws when she looked down at her son with pained apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opeli spoke up. “If I may, I'm afraid that might make our problems even worse. Not only have Viren’s actions already caused the mayhem of yesterday and the death of Crown Prince Kasef, but we can’t ignore that, in the eyes of the rest of the Pentarchy, anything he has done before his coronation was done as Regent of Katolis, regardless of whether he lied to them or not.” she sighed, looking at Ezran with sad eyes. “We have already accounted for them to resist our proposition of peace with Xadia, but if the assassinations are confirmed to be tied to him... I’m afraid they're going to look for vengeance. Most human armies are pretty much decimated and we might have some time to prepare, but Katolis and Duren might have to make hard decisions soon if the blame of Viren’s actions will be put on Katolis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We may have lost many good soldiers, but those left still have enough strength to repel any attack. We won’t back down if they want to fight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amaya signed with a fierce look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Sunfire elves of Lux Aurea suffered greatly as well and we will need time to rebuild, but we will also not let anyone else suffer due to what that monster has done, least of all our allies.” Janai stated firmly, knowing the full weight of what she was about to say. “If the time comes, we’ll have your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dragon Queen voice rose above both the solidarity cheers and whispered comments Janai felt behind her back. “It’s unfortunate that peace might require us to fight harder than during war times. I cannot command Xadia to peace, but I will do everything in my power to convince the rest of the elves to be on our side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As cheers and objections came from the crowd, Amaya’s grateful eyes met Janai’s.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a long chapter, but I didn't feel like separating these sections into smaller chapters.<br/>Next chapter should be up in a couple days, since it's fairly small.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place in the first part of Chapter 8 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As expected, her decision to help Katolis and Duren in case of necessity was immediately met with complaints the moment they left the Queen’s chamber. It irked her, but at least they were masked as honest concerns that she was quickly able to address.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the quiet arrival of Callum and Rayla and the preparations for the morning departures took most of the attention of the people in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janai had ended up calling it a night earlier than most. To say that she felt flustered was an understatement, her mind barely registering the few people around her as she walked on her own towards the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only did Amaya gravitate back towards her through the rest of the evening, but Janai was fairly sure she had begun flirting openly with her as well. At least, as openly as Gren made known, which wasn’t in its entirety, given how red his cheeks always became as he quickly signed something back to Amaya before actually doing his job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Gren disappeared for a while, it had been Kazi’s turn. The poor scholar had the heart not to interpret the most flirtatious comments out loud and just whispered a likely censored version of them in her ear, but everyone could see both their embarrassed reactions and Amaya’s smug grin, to the point some soldiers began staring. Luckily, Janai only had to send a glare their way to have them quickly look elsewhere, but she was sure some of the choked laughters of that night were about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Rayla, who had been perched on the stairs in the quietest corner of the room all evening, from time to time stared at her with a weird expression she could not fully understand. At one point, a weird idea had come to Janai’s mind while seeing Callum check on Rayla for the umpteenth time. Janai had an implicit suspicion about it already, but, after learning of what had really happened at the pinnacle, maybe those kids were in a similar situation to hers and Amaya’s?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, whatever the kids’ deal was, Janai was pretty sure she was reading too much into Amaya’s suddenly much friendlier attitude. After all, she couldn’t be sure about how humans acted with their peers in regular friendly situations, it could have been some human custom for all she knew. It was not a reason for her own heart to race as much as it was, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was sure of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janai opened the door and stopped for a second. Commander Gren was sitting on his mat, already in his under armor, scribbling something on a piece of paper placed on his bent leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” the young man exclaimed, jumping slightly to attention and trying to get up. “I’m sorry, I was supposed to be asleep already. I can mov-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s… It’s fine.” Janai said, moving her hand to signal him to relax as she stepped to the opposite side of the bed. She didn’t mind having him in the room, as long as she could just sleep as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” he replied right away, then coughed quietly, unsure. “By the way, since we’re going to the camp at dawn, General Amaya asked me to wake her up in time. Do you need me to-” he said, respectfully looking at the piece of paper as she began removing her armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I wake up early anyway.” she replied, possibly a bit too sharply given the silence that followed. “What are you writing down?” she asked, trying to sound less threatening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just a few notes about supplies and orders for the troops, so we don’t forget anything tomorrow. You know, for those who are going back to Katolis.” he answered, a bit awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janai somehow felt extremely annoyed by the uncomfortable silence. He had been nothing but legitimately nice to her even when not around Amaya, and she didn’t want to make things somehow weird for the days to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you're very close to General Amaya, how long have you two-” she said, trying to sound casual even if she was bad at small talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh no, no!” he interrupted her, chuckling lightly and blushing under his freckles. “General Amaya, aside from being, as you said, my General, is just a good friend, if that’s what you mean.” he continued with a shy yet genuine smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I was actually asking how long you have known each other.” Janai replied dryly, sitting down on the bed to remove her boots. Somehow that unneeded answer made her feel relieved, clearing a fear that she didn’t even let herself conceptualize, but also embarrassed enough to avoid looking at him directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, um, I apologize. I was assigned as her squire and personal interpreter almost ten years ago. At first everyone thought I was her son or nephew, then the awkward questions started becoming a bit too common.” he clumsily explained, embarrassed yet smiling. “It’s become a bit of an inside joke to us, since she keeps saying that ‘no man is a match for her’.” he grinned as he shrugged, then looked up at her for the first time, his blue eyes gleaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taken by surprise in more than one way, Janai turned away out of distrust in her face's neutrality as warmth raged in her cheeks. “I see.” she muttered as she stared straight in front of her while removing her headpiece, probably after too long of a pause, given that he had gone back to scribbling on the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if she told you,” he whispered, quietly, “but Amaya is thankful that you’ve been kind to her, despite everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s… been nice, too.” she muttered, still not daring to look at Gren while setting her headpiece down next to the rest of the armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your offer to help us took her by surprise, but she’ll never admit it.” he chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the least I could do for h-” she caught herself. “After yesterday.” she finished, getting under the sheets on her side of the bed, likely a bit too hastily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure he huffed a laugh. “I mean it. She... hated Xadia for the longest time. Her sister, she died close to the border we guarded, due to the Dragon King.” he paused, uncertain of the potential reaction to his words. “And yet, she admitted she’s seen more beauty here than what she thought possible. And she says you’re the one who made her see it.” he said fondly, going back to scribbling on the piece of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janai remained quiet, not knowing what to say. Maybe, if she didn’t move, he’d think she had fallen already asleep. Her heart so fluttered fast and loud, against her -crumbling- will’s wish not to give into her hopes, that she was almost sure he’d hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d better sleep now, though. Goodnight!” Gren quietly chimed soon after, folding the piece of paper and quickly setting himself down on the mat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” Janai managed to whisper, still stunned. Her mind raced in all directions, but she was adamant in not letting her thoughts get ahead of herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Janai a lot longer than the previous night to fall asleep, especially after Amaya quietly slipped inside the sheets on the other side of the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: in my notes, I referred to this chapter as "best wingman Gren vs disastrous gay-panic Janai".</p>
<p>This one was short, so see ya in a couple of days with another chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place in the second part of Chapter 8 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janai had never been particularly fond of Earthblood elves, but this one guy made her wish she had remained in the painfully awkward and bittersweet comfort of Amaya nuzzling into the back of her shoulder as her fingers ghosted her own across her stomach, embarrassing moment when Gren got up first and likely noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>included</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All in all, s</span>
  <span>he had barely slept and her mood had paid the price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, what my soldiers have told you is true, the corrupted humans you’ve seen should be enough proof already. If you want another opinion, feel free to go and ask the Dragon Queen herself, but I hope you’re not questioning where my loyalty stands.” Janai fumed -almost literally-, stepping forward to show she was not intimidated by the stubborn twig-horn in front of her, even if he was taller than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I would not dare to suggest that from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Radiance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” the Earthblood scout calmly stated with a slimy smile. “My condolences, by the way.” he added, not even trying to hide the smirk on his face as he noticed the effect of his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai could have sent that scout flying into the mud where he belonged right there and then, but she managed to refrain from such a cathartic yet objectionable act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning, thinking of her sister hurt more than she imagined possible, and it took all of her strength to maintain her usual calm demeanor. She hoped her grief would diminish in time, as she could not be hurt by the simple comment of a random petty jerk, not when dealing with similar slights was going to be a daily occurrence with far higher stakes once she took on her role as Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Skywing and Earthblood scouts that had arrived at the camp during the night were looking at them, so Janai took a sharp breath and turned to them instead, hoping to appeal to the sympathy and curiosity they had expressed for the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Times are changing, whether we like it or not. All elven leaders have been sent messages last night, and they’re invited to come here to discuss peace with the Human Kingdoms.” Janai shouted, so that she could gather the rest of the camp’s attention. “Go back to your villages and cities, tell them that we’re trying to put an end to a war none of us truly wants to continue, humans, dragons and elves alike. If anyone wants to join our efforts, they’re free to come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peacefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she continued, staring at each scout as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scouts started talking with each other, some turning to confer with some of her soldiers and a couple of humans that were nearby. Janai was ready to go back to her tent at that point, as this stupid waste of time was keeping her from more important matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All quite nice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Radiance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but what about the literal army of humans stationed right here?” the jerk loudly inquired from behind Janai. “Are they going to freely roam in Xadia and do as they please, weapons and all? While they </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> go back to their Kingdom, under </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> most gracious authority?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her tongue to restrain an insult and clenching her fists so hard her knuckles cracked audibly, Janai didn’t even turn to him. “I understand you don’t believe the specific part where they saved us from certain doom, but I also understand your village is currently </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried for the many harmless passersby travelers who so often get attacked in your territory. How kind of you to worry for the humans.” she growled without lowering her voice too much, purposely jabbing where she knew it would hurt his pride. Not the most diplomatic approach, but she took advantage of the fact that she wasn’t Queen </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that supp-” he started when whispers and chuckles came from the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Due to that, other than the representatives, some of my troops will escort the human army back to Duren to make sure everything goes smoothly. With my explicit permission </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Queen Zubeia’s.” she barked above his voice, feeling her skin heat up with anger at his continuous impudence. “Volunteers for said task can find me in the main tent to receive their briefing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Janai turned around and walked to the tent, not flinching when she bumped into the Earthblood’s shoulder when he tried to stop her, nor slowing down when he shouted vulgarities after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the cloth came back down to cover the entrance of the tent, thin wisps of smoke rose from the singed finger marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything else had surprisingly gone well, but that exasperated bitterness churned in Janai’s insides all morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least, she had managed to calm down enough to leave the tent in time to see her own troops off. Most of the scouts trusted her word, but some had remained to see for themselves that the humans would keep to what she had said, including the Earthblood jerk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Gren and Corvus somehow had always intercepted or interrupted the guy whenever he seemed to be approaching her, which made her pretty positive -and admittedly grateful- that Amaya had something to do with it. She was busy helping the Duren side of the camp, but Janai felt warm at the idea of the complicit smirk she would have received from the General if she had been there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Duren army and her volunteers had ended up leaving much earlier than planned due to the circumstances. After she had seen the last scouts off, Janai went to the research team’s tent to focus on the next pressing issue: finding the dark mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more than a few minutes passed when Kazi came running into the tent, almost tripping over their feet after skidding on the dry dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the issue?” Janai said tiredly, looking up from the table where one of her soldiers was showing the area they had last searched on a map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about one of the Tigers and Commander Gren.” Kazi panted, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai felt a shiver of fear. “What happened?!” she said, already walking out of the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazi trotted after her. “W-we were at the outskirts of the camp and he asked about them while I wasn’t looking, but before I could say anything he was already petting one! Before I could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai felt sick at the idea of what could have already happened and started running, leaving behind the scholar mid-phrase. She had seen what Inferno Tigers could do, but a human couldn’t have had a clue. She only hoped it wasn’t too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned around the last tent of the camp, her blood froze for a second at the sight of armored legs limp on the ground under the beast’s front paws, but when the tiger turned its massive head at the noise, Gren was behind it, unscated and overall pretty cheery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um, this is nice, but I might need a little help!” he bashfully called. The Tiger turned back to him and nuzzled in his arms, softly growling to demand more pets. The man narrowly avoided being hit in the face by one of the creature’s horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai allowed herself to breathe as Kazi caught up, even more out of breath. “Befo-… Oh my, you run fast.” they gasped. “Before I could tell him to move away, the Tiger pushed him to the ground and sat on his legs. And it just wouldn’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai sighed, recognizing the Tiger as she got closer. “This is Astra, she was the Tiger of one of my best lieutenants.” she said softly, placing her hand on the creature’s mane and receiving a low chirp in response. “He... fell during the battle.” she frowned, petting her in short strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… so you’re feeling alone now, girl?” he mumbled sweetly at the Tiger, hugging her neck when she huffed. “I get it, but I really need you to let me get up though, you’re a bit heavy.” he chuckled right before the Tiger rubbed her head against his face, purring loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai smiled for the first time that morning. Of course someone as kind as Gren would be liked by a Tiger, there was no need to use the Light to see that his heart knew no darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Less of a Janaya-centric update, but Janai needed a small break from utter gay panic due to plot and big cute kittens (I am very much including Gren in the definition)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place in the second part of Chapter 8 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After failing to separate Gren from the Tiger and finally getting Corvus and the small number of elves who remained at the camp reorganized for the research team, they left to go tell Queen Zubeia what had happened, as well as bringing supplies to the rest of the temporary inhabitants of the Storm Spire. The Sun dragons had just taken off again when Ember and Astra landed at the peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai had noticed -in a weirdly proud way- how Amaya had quickly gotten used to riding an Inferno Tiger with her, keeping an iron grip around her while copying her motions to direct and ease Ember’s movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not the case of Gren and -especially- Kazi, with both of them being nearly terrorized even before leaving the ground. Ironically, it was the Commander’s own idea, since Astra had very much decided to bond with him, but he had quickly noticed that it was not the same thing as riding a horse on solid ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even worse, when she landed, Astra gave them no time to dismount and began turning around on the spot, trying to nuzzle the human while he desperately attempted to get her to stop and stay still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai bumped her knuckles on Amaya’s shoulder to get her to see the clumsy show, then decided to go help restrain the creature that was trying to groom Gren’s hair. A decision totally unrelated to Amaya’s quiet laughter feeling too much to handle at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey there!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gren spoke up, moving close to Amaya as she approached Rayla, who had been standing near the entrance the whole time, grinning at the feline’s badly timed display of affection. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How’s it going here? Where are my nephews?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf’s ears twitched upwards, surprised. “H-hi! Callum is up on the pinnacle, practicing Sky magic with Ibis. Ez is in the Queen’s chamber with Zym, Bait and Soren. Last I’ve seen, everyone else was still in the common room.” Rayla said, stammering slightly yet seeming much more rested than the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the Dragon Queen want something from them?” Janai asked, catching the massive feline by the reins and pulling her back before she could lick Gren’s head. The man, who was busy signing to Amaya, turned around with a fearful look when Astra growled in disappointment right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, Ezran just wanted to spend time with Zym while waiting for you.” Rayla shrugged, clearly trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her. “Did Queen Aanya leave already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai felt a sting of nervousness at the thought of the Earthblood jerk, but she quickly shoved it aside as Astra gave a strong tug. “Yes, about a dozen of scouts from this zone’s villages and cities have arrived during the night, after they’ve caught wind of the battle and the armies’ movements.” she explained, struggling to keep the cuddly beast at bay while Gren petted her muzzle. “They mostly understood what happened, but in order to avoid any complication, a few of my troops volunteered to escort Queen Aanya and her army to the border, so they departed earlier than planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of which, we need to report to the Queen about it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kazi interpreted what Amaya signed, taking over Gren's role, as he was too busy scratching the neck of the purring Tiger that was standing almost over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai turned towards Ember, who had been patiently waiting nearby, and whistled. She meekly walked inside the hall, distracting Astra enough for Janai to finally pull her away from the Commander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gren and Kazi followed shortly after her, initiating a conversation about the winged felines and how best to deal with them while going down the stairs to the quarters. Janai tied the two Tigers’ reins together and commanded Ember to stay, just in case they needed a ride during the day, and the creature sat down, relaxing and grooming herself. Astra remained up for a few seconds, but with Gren out of sight, she huffed and laid down next to Ember, gazing at the passage he had disappeared into with sad eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she turned, Amaya had just come into the hall, smiling at her and gesturing to come with her to the quarters. When she hesitated, Ember purred as she nudged Janai’s arm and looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai scoffed quietly, feeling both annoyed and amused. Now even her mount seemed to have something to say about it, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Golden Knight, could you remain?” Zubeia asked while Janai began walking away. “I need to request a favor from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai faltered for a moment, glancing at Amaya and Ezran walking up the stairs before turning towards the dragoness. “Yes, anything your Grace desires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zubeia waited for the rest of the people to leave, before lowering her head to Janai’s level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have thought about the current state of things and, given the possible risk for the safety of Azymondias and myself, I have decided that the Dragonguard needs to be reformed.” the Queen whispered, her voice more tired and pained than just a few minutes before. “After all they have done, I am considering asking Rayla and Callum to join, if not even lead it, but I’m aware of how big of a task it would be at such a young age. I would appreciate your help in guiding them, as well as taking over the task in case they refuse. I know your people are in need right now, but this might make all other elves closer to the cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken by surprise, Janai took a few seconds to think about it, then bowed. “I would consider it an honor, my Queen. Regardless of their decision, I will do what I can to reform it,” she declared, “but if I may… Would it be wise to allow a human into the Dragonguard, especially so soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be wise not to?” the dragoness smiled. “Now more than ever, it could be an example of pacific cohabitation, friendship and love.” her eyes softened. “I believe most of us may be overdue for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai was about sure the last part was referring to the two kids, confirming her suspects, but at the same time the draconic eyes were fixated on her. “I… I would not know. Maybe you're right.” she lowered her head, the tip of her ears burning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternative title: "Janai, please, take the hint".</p><p>Kinda short chapter and also a bit late due to IRL stuff, so expect another longer update around Wednesday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place between the second part of Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janai was growing tired of feeling a bit too much at the center of insinuating attention, especially while she had not made up her mind -and heart- about any of it, but she somehow resisted as her patience was harshly tested throughout the afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they were all relaxing in the common room of the quarters and the kids narrated their adventurous journey from Katolis to Xadia and the Storm Spire, Amaya had done nothing but being touchy with her. The drastically lower number of guests at the Spire made it harder to justify such closeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai tried to keep herself composed even as the Dragon Prince decided to jump into her lap and sit there, but at one point she got so flustered -and irritated by her inability to remain impassible- that she preferred moving the cozy dragonling back onto the table so he’d be safe in case she accidentally activated her Heat Being mode out of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the topic changed to how the Katolian General had ended up at the Storm Spire, so Janai quickly and concisely explained. Thankfully, everyone seemed on the same page when she said nothing about her sister, but it was also a sore reminder for every Sunfire elf in the room that they had had no time to mourn their Queen nor do the customary rituals. The fire of revenge that had burned inside them was not enough for closure, especially not as it quieted down after the battle and the ritual grounds were far behind who knows what foul creatures had taken over Lux Aurea. And she knew that more than anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya had noticed the souring of the general mood, so she began telling things from her perspective with the help of Gren and Kazi. The woman had a good sense of humor, turning what were scary moments for her into parodies of themselves that made even her most serious soldier grin, but also describing how amazing Lux Aurea looked to the eyes of the first human to enter it in centuries, which made Janai smile despite the dreadful memories of how the Dark mage had ultimately left it in ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regretfully, as if the knowing looks and inquisitive stares received until then weren’t enough, about every other joke Amaya made had to be flirtier than the previous one. Janai had quickly stopped giving her the satisfaction of a direct rebuttal or reaction, but that didn’t stop the woman, to the point Gren refused to say out loud one joke -which later Kazi pretended not to have understood- and they had begun quietly arguing, hands moving fast and the man's face growing redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Zubeia had decided to summon Rayla and Callum right at that moment, disrupting the conversation. After the kids had disappeared up the stairs, everyone changed the topic to what Kazi had achieved after identifying a missing rune: the functioning washroom. They were no mage nor tinkerer, but they had some vague knowledge of ancient runes and, with the help of other elves at the camp, they had worked hard to reactivate the abandoned runic system that made the washroom water warm and ran a rudimentary laundry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the scholar explained needless details to the fascinated humans, Janai got up from her chair and went up the stairs without a word. A bit of quietness and silence would do her good, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibis had told them a storm was coming that night, so she had to let Ember and Astra fly back down to the camp. She respectfully ignored the low conversation coming from the Queen’s chamber, then on her way back she picked up the bunch of tunics and training clothes they had found stashed in the back of the armory the previous day. Good enough as a temporary change of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the human Prince had returned from the meeting with the Queen, he had gone straight towards Amaya and his brother, signing something fast, and then they all went down to the rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai had tried not to stare, as she easily -far too easily- noticed the hint of concern in Amaya's smile. Her heart had tightened a bit, not knowing whether her friend -might as well call her at least that- would have been happy or saddened if her nephew accepted the Queen offer, and she regretted not telling her anything about Zubeia’s plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai had just come out from the washroom when Amaya came back, alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The General kept her eyes low and moved straight towards Gren, tapping on his shoulder to gain his attention. The man signed something fast and his brow creased in concern, but after just one more exchange he started helping her getting out of</span>
  <span> her armor. </span>
  <span>Janai tried not to stare too much, but every glance in her direction revealed evident tension in Amaya's shoulders and movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she turned around as Gren removed the last piece of armor. For some reason, being in such modest clothes around her would have made Janai flush hard, but when she noticed the General's face she only felt drowned by guilt. There was no amusement nor sly smirks that made her skin burn, but she wasn’t her stoic commanding self either. There was just a melancholic meek look in her eyes, almost vulnerable, unlike anything Janai had seen before from her. It was almost scary to see her like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Gren was placing on the ground the last armor piece in a quiet corner of the room, Amaya noticed her staring in her direction. Janai must have had guilt and remorse painted on her face, as Amaya clearly tried her best to smile reassuringly, then headed straight into the washroom.</span>
</p><p>Janai felt the impulse to follow her and do something to make her feel better, but she knew she could do nothing about it, if not even make things worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting close to the endgame ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place in Chapter 10 and 11 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whatever direction the conversation had taken with her nephews, there was for sure some emotional stuff that Amaya needed to work through, and it was big. The soreness Janai felt in her whole arm as she repositioned it on the table was a clear sign of that, but she was genuinely glad she could finally help her somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the Dragon Queen gone for a long flight through the thunderstorm that had finally hit the Storm Spire, they did not care to remain quiet, and people were laughing and chatting quite lively and loudly in the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An elf and a human -who had been part of the scuffle the day before- had started arm wrestling amicably, and once Amaya had seen them, she decided to organize a sort of tournament “to get rid of any hostility”. Almost everyone joined, even the human baker, who won a bet against a few elves who then promised to help him build a rune-based oven once the war was officially over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Janai and Amaya had ended up facing off in the finals, but neither of them could gain enough margin to be considered the winner. Admittedly, she was a fierce opponent and Janai was not sure how much she would have lasted if Amaya hadn’t taken more of a beating than her during the battle. The small crowd, divided in two mixed supporting groups, thundered louder than the storm outside with cheers and encouragements each time one of their hands loudly touched the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like our duels at the Breach,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amaya had joked at one point, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>only without special fire powers this time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai’s chest ached momentarily at those memories. It all felt so distant, like it had happened years ago, yet at the same time it felt too vivid. Amaya’s amazing combat skills that took her by surprise, the rage when a mere human was besting her, the beckoning grin and gesture she even reciprocated as the fight went on, the fear of failure that forced her to use her Heat-being form, the burning desire to see her again to settle the score, the long wait for the right occasion, the explosion… She couldn’t dwell too long on anything that came after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, despite the viciousness of those moments, there she was, her heart gently fluttering whenever she held Amaya’s hand, face to face in a mock fight, staring in her focused deep brown eyes, venting her own frustrations in groans and grunts as she pushed against her strong unwavering hand, both unable to really overcome the other, both flushed in the cheeks for the effort -and maybe something else, she hoped-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In some brief moments, it was like the cheering crowd didn’t exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the shaking of the room due to Zubeia’s return to the Spire, they had decided to call it a draw, at least for that day, and get started with organizing everyone’s sleeping arrangement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her soldiers insisted on taking her place for such menial matters, but Janai refused. Other than taking advantage of the occasion for not-alone-but-definitely-less-crowded time, she had always somewhat cherished the calming and satisfying sense of usefulness in doing everyday tasks for others, and she wondered if she was ever going to have another occasion to do it, once she’d been crowned Queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai followed Gren out of the room and into the armory, her mind pleasantly absent all of a sudden as they methodically gathered and counted the bed mats. Regardless of how fun the evening had been, tiredness had caught up to her, so much so she didn’t even notice Amaya walking behind her until the woman moved next to her. She smiled briefly in her direction, then began signing to Gren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai had almost finished piling up mats and sheets when a groan came from the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maaan,” Soren loudly complained as he entered the armory, slouching his shoulders, “guess who’s just been officially appointed as 'dragon nanny' tonight, since Zym can’t stay upstairs with the storm?” he changed tone as he spoke, moving out of the way to let Amaya exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not us, right?” Gren looked up from the box he was rummaging into, a vague look of alarm on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just me” Soren yawned, “and Ez, of course. He’s the most qualified here.” he added, approaching Gren, who placed one last mat on the pile in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice.” Gren said with a huff, relieved he wasn’t included. “By the way, you two, uh, three are staying in the same room, but you'll have more space now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I can do my morning workout without even leaving the room then!” Soren eagerly exclaimed, grabbing the pile in a showoff-ish way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai ignored the rest of the -mostly one sided- conversation about muscles and workout routines as Soren insisted to carry more mats, then motioned the blonde human to follow her as she exited the room, carrying her own pile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time just go to bed if you’re tired.” Janai muttered lowly, and gave Kazi their mat and a small push on their shoulder. She heard the quiet laughs of everyone back in the common room and didn’t want the scholar to feel more embarrassed than they already were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Gren told her the scholar had to go to a different room, Janai had woken up Kazi, who had dozed off against the wall in a corner, and then led them out of the common room, catching them by the jacket when they had tripped over nothing, narrowly avoiding a collision with the soldiers still in line for their mats. Amaya had been the only one to dare openly grinning, even under Janai’s unamused stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was waiting for you to come back, in case you needed me.” Kazi said apologetically, walking faster down the stairs despite wobbling slightly. “And I’m kind of used to falling asleep in random places anyway. You know, reading late and such.” they muffled a yawn in their arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai replied with a hum and a hint of a smile as they approached the door. She had absolutely not expected Kazi to become one of the few people she felt more comfortable than usual around, at that point maybe she could offer them a job at the palace if… once they managed to take back Lux Aurea. She quickly pushed the thought away, suddenly feeling drained at the thought of their city and the state in which it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was partially open and Janai could see Opeli sitting on the bed, eyes closed and her hands joined on her chest as if to pray -she knew next to nothing about human beliefs and customs-. When she heard the creak of the door, the High Cleric looked up. “Oh, you’re staying here tonight, Kazi?” she smiled gently. Janai had seen them talk a lot in the past couple of days, and they seemingly had bonded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if that’s not an issue.” Kazi muttered, unsure but smiling once Opeli nodded to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai was about to wish them goodnight and leave, when the woman stood up. “Um, Golden Knight, I was hoping to have a word with you tomorrow morning, but may I ask now?” she whispered, looking uneasy and worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Sure, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earlier General Amaya hinted something about Prince Callum possibly remaining in Xadia and asked me if it could have been a problem, but she didn’t explain anything else. Do you happen to know something more?” the woman said seriously, motherly concern digging wrinkles on her pale skin. Kazi turned to look at Janai with eyes wide with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai felt her stomach drop at the prospect of such a discussion, but she stepped into the room anyway and almost closed the door, in case anyone passed by and overheard. “I’m sorry, but I can’t say anything yet. It’s a royal matter, I was only asked to help.” she whispered hesitantly, expecting to be pestered with questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Opeli sighed, a worried, tired look in her eyes making her look much older for a moment. “I won’t press, but can you at least tell me if it’s going to be safe for the Prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the Spire will be the safest place in Xadia for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s good enough for me.” the woman smiled, resigned yet thankful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai almost bumped into Callum as he exited a room, too focused on whispering something to someone inside. Before she could ask if everything was okay, the boy seemingly panicked, quickly apologizing and awkwardly stumbling to the room a couple doors down the corridor. He winced when he opened the door, then went inside and closed the door while awkwardly maintaining eye contact with her and trying to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai blinked a few times, almost questioning if it had actually happened. She was too tired to spare any thoughts about it, so she closed the distance to the door of her usual room, left ajar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light was still on, but Amaya was already sleeping on the double bed, curled up on her side with the blanket shielding her face from the low light. It took Janai a few seconds to notice, but it finally clicked in her mind that Gren was not in the room with them and that there were no mats. Her cheeks heated up for no valid reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment she considered going to get a spare mat in the armory, but she decided that she could let her guard down, if only for a bit, and just not care. She had always hated gossip, but if having people talk about something that could never happen was a good way to prevent more issues at the Spire, then she’d take the rumors. They had already given them plenty of material one way or the other, and, for once, the rumors weren’t completely false, at least on her part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai removed her armor, snuffed the magical candle’s flame and gently got under the bedsheets, trying to minimize the disturbance to Amaya. She laid her head on the pillow, staring at the dark, focusing on the slow breaths of the woman behind her to calm down the swirling thoughts in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she let herself pretend things were different.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, expect next chapter probably on Christmas' Eve 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place during Chapter 11 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The scene of Khessa’s death replayed perfectly in every painful detail, down to her sister’s blood-curdling scream as she disappeared in ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was too far away to help her, she could do nothing to prevent it from happening, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, instead of stopping on the edge as the scorched cinders blew away in the wind, the violet glowing figure flew down from the Sun Forge, straight towards her. Janai could not move, paralyzed by grief and fear, but before the luminous figure reached her and she could see who had taken her dear sister from her, a familiar silhouette had shielded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her edges started to burn away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai woke up with a startle, sweat drops streaking down her face. No, they were tears, she realized as soon as she opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t exactly been sleeping yet, but that had been enough. She had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drying her face with her forearm, Janai got up from the bed, barely losing time to get her boots on before rushing out of the room as quietly as she could. She needed fresh air and she needed to be alone, so she swiftly moved up the stairs that led to the hall, the softness of her steps trained by reluctant experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With what little clarity was left in her mind, she realized the storm had stopped and her focus shifted to the pinnacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went outside, the chill of the night piercing her frantic lungs and knocking any sleepiness away from her, but doing little to help the turmoil inside her, as tears gathered again in her eyes and ignited cracks started appearing in her skin. The bright cold light of the Moon mocked her with the absence of the comforting warmth of the Sun as she hurried up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a soldier, you see and do things that scar your mind in irreparable ways, but you look up to the unbreakable Golden Knight and press on till you’re back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Golden Knight, you learn not to show those scars to anyone, to hide away when your cracks start showing, to come apart and get yourself back together on your own, so you can look whole to your soldiers, for your soldiers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time she had almost reached the summit, she was glowing like fire, burning with rage and crying in pain. Quietly. Restrained. Alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai didn’t know how much time had passed when soft steps hesitated behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, she quickly turned in the direction of the stairs and the embers of her skin sparkled in familiar brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai got up from the rock she had partially collapsed against, standing tall and burning harder as she choked back sobs and her whole body trembled, staring straight at the human. It wasn't the first time someone had stumbled upon her in the middle of a panic attack, and usually no one dared ask questions or get close to her when she burned so fiercely, but the threatening display didn’t phaze Amaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started slowly closing the distance between them, and the intensity of her expression struck Janai’s chest like an arrow, making her recoil as she got closer. Worry, surprise and… mournful empathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman carefully raised her hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s ok.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she signed slowly and mouthed the words, offering a reassuring smile at the end. On her naked palm, Janai could see the burn where her glove had melted as she had held her down that terrible day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears rushed to Janai’s eyes, never reaching them due to the heat. “No.” she managed to reply, shutting her eyes instinctively as a sob escaped her. Nothing was ok, not for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Amaya signed again when Janai reopened her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know how it feels.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the pain in her worried expression silently added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai shook her head and turned away from her, failing to mask more sobs that shook her shoulders. Amaya didn’t have to be Queen for her people, she didn’t have to take her sister’s place as such, and she wasn’t the only source of strength for her people. It was different. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, when the sobs slowed down, a hand lightly pressed on her hair, very slowly moving down the unkindled braids in a caress, testing for a reaction. Janai winced, but she remained still even as she repeated the motion a few more times. She wasn’t going to lash out against Amaya, that was for sure, and the gesture felt somewhat soothing even as sobs kept rocking her in intervals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai recoiled when Amaya moved to face her, her hand raising almost up to her cheek before stopping in hesitation, as if for a moment she had forgotten about her ignited skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai cautiously looked up until she met her eyes, confused by the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya’s stare wavered for a second, then she signed “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” as a shy smile curled her lips. Then she tapped twice on her shoulder and opened her arms around her, smiling reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai stared at her for a few seconds, her heartbeat spiking for a reason different from panic. She could run away and try to find another place to come apart on her own, but her heart wanted to unguardedly trust Amaya, at least for a bit, and she tiredly conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and sighed, grasping at any remnant of control within her. Slowly, she felt her skin lose heat, the golden cracks repairing as she left her heat-being mode, the confused self-preserving rage inside of her put out. At last, only the sadness and pain remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated as she opened her eyes, feeling raw and exposed without the embers protecting her, but before she could step away, Amaya had already pulled her into a strong yet gentle embrace. Janai instinctively resisted for a moment, then slowly let herself surrender to the painful grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when tears began flooding and sobs came stronger than before, Amaya kept holding her, steady and strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were not the raw, throat-numbing wails of pain like after seeing her dear sister disappear into ash on the edge of the Sun Forge. Those had risen and died on the Meridian Boulevard, where she was held back to remind her that there was nothing else she could do but cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, now there was only a somber, unbridled, quiet cry, each sob feeling like the first breath after having drowned, painful and reviving at the same time. And the same person held her, not to the ground, but close to her heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, but I'm not sorry for this chapter :'3<br/>Hope you're having nice festivities and that this didn't ruin your mood too much :'3<br/>Expect chapter 12 on the 27th and then the finale on the 30th! [Edit: okay maybe there'll be 14th chapters total, I'll let you know next update]</p><p>Also, I usually don’t write while listening to music, but “I Hold You” by CLANN really set the mood while I was writing the last chapters of this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter still takes place during Chapter 11 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janai was still an emotional mess, but the heaviest weight in her chest had finally been placated with Amaya’s support and she had managed to get her to sit on the stairsteps after the worst had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was left was... complicated. T</span>
  <span>he woman’s arm still being around her shoulders was very much part of that complexity, but she felt no need to hurry in figuring that specific part out. For now, she had calmed down and she could breathe, and that was enough for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your sister?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amaya asked after a while, clearly wary of touching the topic. After Janai nodded, she had looked towards the clouds on the horizon for a bit, the skin around her eyes slightly pinched in an expression hard to define.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai caught a stray tear on her cheek, the calm becoming suddenly too quiet for her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya noticed and shifted slightly, almost alarmed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What was she like?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question truly surprised Janai. Khessa had shown nothing but disdain and hatred towards her, and yet Amaya asked about her, unprompted, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khessa… She i-, was my Queen, my older sister,” Janai paused, trying to swallow back tears, “my best friend, a-and my guiding light.” she stammered, grimacing with grief as tears won the fight. But Amaya wanted to know, so she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of focusing only on the painful recent memories and intimidating future, for the first time Janai let herself remember the good times. </span>
  <span>She had issues at the beginning, pausing often as the pain seemed too much to bear, but after a while, she had started talking about all the memories she held dear to her heart, from when they were younger, closer. As she went on, it was as if something inside her settled back into place, almost ready to heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya simply watched her whisper into the night, holding her close when she needed to and smiling and laughing when Janai said something funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she spoke, Janai stole some glances at Amaya, probably too many and too intense since her eyes were fixated on her, but she did not care. Her heart wanted to treasure this moment, and she did not deny it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it must be hard for you to read my lips so much.” Janai said after Amaya stopped her with a gesture and rubbed her eyes. The Moon was still bright, but she knew human eyes were less adapted to the dark and she had momentarily forgotten how much focus lip-reading required.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman simply shrugged, with half a smile and a look in her eyes that made Janai blush and look away, heart racing suddenly. The arm around her shoulders shook her, making her look towards Amaya again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. You need this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she signed, smiling gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai closed her eyes and sighed. There she was, once again, selflessly taking the hardest road to help a friend. “Thank you.” she whispered, smiling back as she looked Amaya in the eyes for as much as her heart could stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, before she began to blush, she let her head hang for a bit, eyes closed again as she recollected herself. The night was fairly cold up there and they probably should head back inside, but she needed to be stable again first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle touch on her temple tickled her slightly, and she opened her eyes slightly to look at the cause. Despite the clasp that kept them pulled back, a couple of the braids had come loose while she was crying on her shoulder, and Amaya’s fingers were tucking them behind her ear, carefully combing them back in place with the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai knew she was furiously blushing at the sudden intimate gesture, but she didn’t want to interrupt her, so she imperceptibly angled her head to look at Amaya with the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her lack of negative reaction as permission to continue, Amaya's hands moved to adjusting the clasp on the back of her head. Janai could catch a glimpse of a soft smile on her lips, which did not help her accelerating heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Amaya was done fastening the clasp, she moved her hand towards the other side of Janai’s face, to check if the braids were properly in place there from another angle. The burned scar on her palm passed in front of Janai’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai was brave, she had to, but she was never brazen. At least, she wasn’t until that moment, when something deep inside her drove her to close her eyes and push her cheek into Amaya’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hesitation in her fingertips as they moved away from her skin lasted for a lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, to her surprise, Amaya's hand cupped around her face. She leaned into her touch, her hand rough from years of fighting, yet soft and warm against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thumb caressed her cheekbone, the tip barely brushing her lashes. She breathed out, hazily content as her heart drummed her whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai let Amaya guide her till they were on eye-level with one another, then she found the courage to open her eyes. Amaya was closer than before, leaning towards her, flushed as well. Her expression soft, but more complicated than what Janai could read. She averted her eyes slightly, looking at her own thumb trace the same path across the golden ink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai hesitated, her stare darting to the slightly curved lips inches from hers for a brief moment. No, she needed to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her hand to Amaya’s cheek, uncertain, almost trembling under the thundering rhythm of her heart. At her touch, Amaya’s eyes closed and she smiled timidly, her fingertips just barely curling while still on her cheek. Janai caressed her pale skin as she tucked her ruffled bangs behind her small, rounded ear, then traced her thumb on her cheek like she did, mirroring the darker mark of the scar on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya’s eyes opened slightly, peeking at her from under her lashes as a faint chuckle escaped her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai’s heart skipped a beat as she hedged forward, pausing in hesitation one last time. Only when Amaya moved forward, Janai let herself close the distance between their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A simple kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Short, cautious, imperfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose had bumped into her cheek, and she had felt her smile tug against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It kindled her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke the kiss, but neither of them moved away, foreheads touching, leaning onto each other. Amaya’s hand shifted down her neck, the resulting shiver setting fire to newfound courage within Janai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met again, deeper, less shy, curious about each other. It was exactly as she had imagined, and nothing like it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai pulled back to breathe -she had forgotten to- and dared to open her eyes. Amaya was looking at her with a tenderness that took her by surprise, but as she smiled, biting her bottom lip, it rapidly mixed with the mirthful playfulness of whenever she had -now confirmedly- flirted with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya took the initiative, pulling her close and crashing her lips against hers as if she had been holding back until that moment. Janai didn’t shy away, even if her heart was beating so hard it could make her literally combust. She smiled into the kiss, which prompted Amaya’s tongue to assert itself in the small gap between her lips, where it soon met hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai straightened her back as she angled herself on the steps, reaching for Amaya’s waist as her other hand dug deeper into her dark hair, pulling her closer, chest to chest. She chased her lips, breathing her in and savoring her, and Amaya eagerly reciprocated, pushing against her frame, her free hand exploring it in detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere far away, thunder cracked loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starled, Janai broke away from the kiss so fast Amaya lost balance and almost flopped into her arms. It took her a moment, but she did manage to feel the thunder’s lasting vibration in the mountain’s stone, given the alarmed look in her eyes when she looked at Janai again after staring at the sea of clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still breathless from the kiss, Janai cleared her throat. “We should go back, quickly.” she whispered, facing Amaya so that she could understand, but averting her eyes as blood rushed to her cheeks. Another lightning illuminated distant clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing the sky as it roared, Janai got up first, offering a hand to Amaya, still not looking at her directly as she breathed in deep. Her taste still lingered on her lips, so she didn't imagine it, it had definitely happened. It had been so long since she kissed someone she actually liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. Someone she even maybe...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya grabbed her hand with strength and pulled herself up. She wasted no time before rushing down the stairs, dragging Janai behind her. She meekly followed, her neck and ears warm despite her disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the hall just as another thunder echoed in the chambers. Amaya headed for the quarters, but a few steps away from the opened passage, she turned to face her. Before Janai could react, she planted a quick kiss on her lips, taking her breath away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tired eyes were wrinkled with mirth, her playful smile too sincere not to reciprocate it as she brought a finger up to her lips, huffing slightly -due to their escape from the storm or still from their kiss?-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the Sun, she was beautiful. And Janai was absolutely smitten, any reservation and hesitancy gone for good.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At last, they made it!<br/>(And made out 👀)</p><p>Anyway, I ended up expanding the last chapter quite a bit and divided it, so expect chapter 13 on the 30th and the finale on the 2nd!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter still takes place during Chapter 11 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janai followed Amaya down the stairs, both moving quietly to avoid waking up anyone, even if the approaching thunders covered most of the noise. It had been ages since she had snuck around like that with someone, and for a moment she felt younger, back to familiar places… places she might never see again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those thoughts stung her deeply, but as soon as she closed the door, Amaya hugged her from behind and placed her chin on her shoulder. She sighed, giving her a little affectionate squeeze. It wasn’t much, but it somewhat lessened the hurt and made it more bearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Janai turned around in her arms, Amaya immediately noticed something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You ok?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she signed, the smile dropping from her face. The low candlelight sharpened the small wrinkles of worry on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai sighed, tears attempting to gather in her eyes again. She didn’t want to ruin the overall happy moment, but she couldn’t lie, not to the person who had kindled her heart after so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.” her lips moved, eyes closed. Her hands loosely gripped the fabric of Amaya's sleeves, feeling her presence, grounding herself. Amaya’s fingers touched her cheek, wiping away a tear that escaped from her lashes. “But... I think I will be.” she added with a mostly forced smile after breathing in deep, gathering the strength to say it wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even open her eyes after wiping them with the back of her hand, Amaya hugged her tightly around her middle, squeezing a bit of air out of her lungs. When Janai finally recovered from the surprise and responded to the embrace, Amaya squeezed her harder and lifted her from the ground, making a quiet squeaky sound leave Janai’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her feet touched the ground again, her question on whether Amaya could lift her was quickly replaced by the absolute certainty that, at some point, she did at least bruise someone’s ribs by accident, hopefully not her nephews’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made her smile slightly in spite of the ache, and Amaya playfully placed another quick kiss on her lips. Janai’s heart fluttered as her thoughts became hazy again and her heartbeat picked up. She chased her lips, almost timidly, and Amaya’s quiet giggle tickled her skin when she reached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a languid, unhurried kiss, holding each other close. More followed in a calm and tender exploration of one another, less ardent yet more intimate than at the pinnacle. For a bit, her whole world was just Amaya. The grief hadn't gone away, but her presence quietly soothed its grip like the Sun melting the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Amaya withdrew and looked at her, smiling while nodding to the bed behind her. A wave of intimate thoughts rushed to her mind, and Janai froze up as she felt her ears and cheeks furiously heat up. Her reaction must have been particularly funny to Amaya, because she quietly giggled again, shaking her head while blushing slightly as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep, you’re tired.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she signed, taking a little step back. For the first time when it was just the two of them, she had used the proper signs, and Janai nodded maybe a bit too enthusiastically due to the twinge of pride she felt in remembering them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as Janai sat on the bed and removed her boots, Amaya hugged her from behind again, this time pecking a kiss on her cheek. Janai tried to dissimulate her blush by huffing a laugh, but before Amaya withdrew fully, she grabbed her forearm in a loose grip and turned around to return the kiss, making the woman pout with fake defiance when she released her. Adjusting herself on the bed, Janai then pressed her lips on her forehead, this time earning another of Amaya's shy smiles. Realizing she could never have enough of those, Janai let herself silently giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could decide on whether to indulge in such frivolous games some more, Janai found herself gently pushed down to the pillow, hands firmly on her upper arms and soft lips on her own. Surprised, Janai did nothing to fight back, only meekly responding to the kiss, but her heart had started racing fast enough that its drumming almost drowned out the sound of the storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand moved towards Janai's chest and stopped between her collarbone and sternum after her breath hitched. Amaya broke the kiss to amusedly grin and tap her fingers quickly on Janai’s chest, mocking the rhythm of her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai looked away, breathing in deep to recover from the breathlessness and embarrassment. Amaya was just teasing her and she knew it, but some thoughts couldn’t be helped, especially while pinned down out of nowhere like that. Maybe in another place she would have accepted and indulged in their presence, but in the current state of things at the Storm Spire they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>impractical</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the lack of a better word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya laid down on her side, close to her, but Janai still didn’t look at her, feeling somewhat ashamed. Only when the woman took Janai's hand, bringing its palm to her own chest, she focused on her again. Her heart was beating just as fast as hers, and Amaya tenderly smiled while an silent apology passed through her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she signed again before cupping Janai’s cheek with her hand and giving her what seemed a goodnight kiss. Part of Janai didn’t want to sleep yet, no matter how exhausted she felt. That part of her was scared that this moment would go away if she closed her eyes too long, as if it was just a dream, but she did her best to ignore the thought as Amaya's lips moved away from hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai got under the bed sheet after Amaya and was about to move towards her when she hesitated, not wanting to ask for too much, even if she knew she’d likely wake up in her arms anyway. With a sigh and a soft smirk, Amaya beckoned her to come closer, tapping on her own shoulder. A bit guarded due to the previous embarrassment, Janai followed the instructions as Amaya embraced her and made sure the braids were out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flushed and mindful of her horns, Janai found a comfortable position on Amaya’s shoulder and timidly placed her arm around her waist, receiving a gentle squeeze from her as she kissed her hairline.  </span>
  <span>Janai felt her heart skip a few beats, but the sound of Amaya’s slowing breaths and heart became the only sound she could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird for her to be so vulnerable around a lover, to be the cradled and comforted one, yet it was just so natural with Amaya that she nearly didn't notice, not after what happened the pinnacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was almost falling asleep when Amaya moved her free arm to slowly caress her braided hair, which she absolutely didn’t mind. Then, a gentle touch on her horn startled her, and Amaya stopped in response to her wincing. Quickly weighing her options, Janai decided she could let Amaya do it, no matter how intimate the gesture of touching her horns was. She returned to her position, trying to emphasize she was comfortable with a little nudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya hesitated for a moment, unsure, then touched her horn again, lightly and carefully, as if she was afraid to hurt her. Janai couldn’t help but relax -and eternally blush- to the gentle touch now that she expected it, and Amaya noticed, because she began focusing her caresses on the area around the horns and the horns themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been so long since someone had done that to Janai, so long she had almost forgotten how it felt. Of course it was different, when her mother did that, but the feeling of vulnerable safety was the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She… would explain to Amaya what it all meant, especially for her, in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai knew this bliss was temporary. Eventually they would have to part ways, not knowing when they’d see each other again. She wished they could talk normally about it, with no barriers between them, and reassure each other that they wouldn’t have to be apart for long, that it all was as serious as she felt about it, that they would last through the upcoming events. And yet, even if it was probably too early to be so optimistic about it all, she knew Amaya was more or less thinking the same thing by the loving way her fingers moved on her hair and horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be complicated, but the small flame in her heart made her feel sure they could make it work. No, that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*showers you in fluffy aunties*</p><p>Initially I wanted to finish the fic on this chapter with maybe a little additional ending, but now there's a whole last chapter to tie up the story closer to FYIF. See you on the 2nd! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this chapter takes place in Chapter 12 of FYIF.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The knocks on the door startled Janai, but she tried not to move. When the door didn't open and more knocks seemed to come from further away, she guessed it had been Commander Gren waking everyone up like the previous mornings, and she relaxed in the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been awake since the sun had come up, taking in as much of their peaceful bliss as she could, still barely believing what had happened during the night. Amaya was still soundly asleep, her hair messily splayed on the pillow and the ghost of a smile on her face, so close to her that she could easily kiss her -and probably had, if she hadn’t only dreamed of it-. Even if they had shifted around during the too few hours they had managed to sleep, they were still close, legs invading each other’s space and her arm still across Amaya’s waist. The woman’s five-fingers hands were loosely holding hers close to her chest, fingers still barely intertwined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai didn’t want to get up yet, she was still extremely tired and her eyes felt sore and heavy, but now that a variety of sounds could be heard from the rest of the quarters, she knew someone was going to come check on them sooner or later, and she’d rather not be found in such a compromising “arrangement”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, she moved her arm away from Amaya’s waist and brought her free hand to her face, gently running her fingers across her jaw and her thumb on the barely visible shadow under her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya’s face scrunched up slightly, then her eyes fluttered open. Immediately, she smiled warmly and gave the hand between hers a little squeeze, properly intertwining fingers with hers again. Janai could feel the different texture of the burned scar on her palm, but before any thought clouded her mind, Amaya inched forward to give a little kiss on Janai’s nose, earning a shy chuckle from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling fondly, Amaya propped herself up, stretching herself and yawning. Janai sat on the bed as well, a bit gloomy about having to wait until the night before she’d get to spend time with her like this again, but it was something to look forward to, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tap on her shoulder got her attention. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Late?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amaya signed, raising an eyebrow as she glanced out of the little window of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think Gren just knocked at the door.” Janai whispered, smiling when Amaya theatrically pretended to wipe sweat from her brow and gave an exaggerated sigh, grinning adorably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she was done putting her armor on, Janai had quickly made sure they were on the same page about keeping all that a secret, to which Amaya replied with just an amused “maybe” despite seeming to agree. She settled on explaining the whole horns thing later that night, since they didn’t have much time and she wasn’t sure she could keep a straight face after explaining all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she had given Amaya one last chaste kiss before stepping out of the door and going on with the day as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the idea at least, but while they were having breakfast Janai felt extremely aware of how close and flirty Amaya was, even if, to her credit, it wasn’t much different from the day before. Admittedly, the only difference was that she felt somewhat free to enjoy it now, even allowing herself a few comebacks, some she knew she’d have to account for later that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, once a few volunteers left to go relieve the search team at the base of the Storm Spire, the room felt almost empty and the remaining people -mostly those still in bandages- didn’t seem to care about their bantering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By a few glances he sent her way, Janai guessed that Gren had been updated on the situation while he had helped Amaya with her armor, but other than that he seemed to play along their plan like nothing happened. Still, whenever he refused to interpret something -and it happened much more often that morning-, Janai couldn’t help but shoot an apologetic look his way, which always seemed to ease his embarrassment a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazi was none the wiser, but Janai knew she had to tell them within the next few days, she owed them that at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, there wasn’t much to do and they simply relaxed. Kazi was particularly excited when Janai had asked them to resume their sign language lessons, even more so now that they had Gren to help with better transposing signs from five-fingers hands to four-fingers ones. While Janai gave an honest effort to memorize as many signs as possible, Amaya simply sat back on her chair, sometimes grinning when she made mistakes, always giving her fond smiles whenever their eyes met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around mid-morning when Ibis came into the common room, almost running, to tell her that he and Callum had encountered a messenger from the Earthblood elves and that they’d have to talk to the Queen about it. He didn’t look extremely worried, but the tense pinch in his brow and his slightly lowered ears that didn’t put her at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shallow sigh, Janai got up from the chair, reading herself for whatever overly complicated thing the twighorns wanted to throw their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai was right about Earthblood leaders being overly complicated in everything they did, but at least they didn’t seem to mean more trouble than what was expected from them. To a degree, Queen Zubeia seemed optimistic, since them coming to the Storm Spire earlier than the rest of the invited leaders could be an occasion for them to warm up to humans before the actual peace discussions. And she was right, Sources knew how much they needed any chance for that, especially with stubborn people like most Earthblood elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, the Earthblood were still at least a day and a half away, so they still had time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, Janai tailed the mixed group of soldiers that had come to listen to the message and were the first to go back to the common room, all focused on explaining to the humans stuff about Earthblood culture. The rest had remained in the Queen’s chamber a while longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Amaya had the idea to use what was in the armory to keep her soldiers at the Storm Spire active and to relieve any possible tension. Admittedly, even her own troops were getting bored and restless, but both Janai and Gren had to tell her that there wasn’t much that could be used for training, and Amaya frowned for a while after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the armory, Janai confirmed with one look that the elven weapons on the racks were absolutely not fit for casual training, most of them still sharp and some with unfamiliar runes etched into them, all likely once belonging to the previous Dragonguard. Determined to find anything usable, she started checking through the boxes and chests stacked against the walls, sure that she had seen some hilts covered in cloth a couple of days prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her memory didn’t fail her and found a few wooden swords stashed away in the space behind the boxes. They had seen better days and were fairly chipped around the edges, but aside from requiring minor fixes -like two of the hilts needing their grip to be wrapped in something to avoid splinters-, they looked still serviceable as long as no one went all-in with them. Better than actual weapons for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was focused on looking behind other boxes in hopes of finding more, voices anticipated the sound of steps on the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had an extreme reaction to it!” Ezran laughed. “No, you were absolutely worse, Bait.” he replied to a low grumble coming from his glowtoad, still giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t care about what they do, but after discovering </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think I need a mid-morning snack.” Soren said in a weird tone. Janai couldn’t help but turn her attention to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count us in!” Ezran chimed, followed by Azymondias’ chirping and another of Bait’s grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then one, two and three! Four with me, aha!” the young man exclaimed, proceeding to laugh at his own joke while the kid and toad expressed their disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crownguard and the young King passed by the door without even noticing her, while the dragonling stopped running to make a yappy sound in her direction, then followed the others. Janai grinned slightly, knowing very well that at least a few of the Earthblood leaders were soft enough that the Prince would win them over with just one adorable look, and that they would be too busy being in awe at his cuteness to argue with anyone in his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes after, Janai heard the sound of familiar steps. Instead of continuing down the stairs like she had expected, Amaya entered the armory, looking behind her furtively. Janai smiled warmly in response to Amaya’s bright grin when she looked in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman got closer, looking in the box she was sorting through with an interrogative look on her face. Janai’s heartbeat picked up when she realized they were alone in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to train, so I came here to check if there was something useful.” she hurried to explain, suddenly afraid her own self-control would fail her. “Well, I’ve found those.” she continued, pointing to the table in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amaya beamed excitedly and went to the table, picking one of the swords up. She weighed it in her hand, slashing the air in front of her and scratching with the tip of her glove at the chipped parts on the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai stepped closer, arms crossed as she looked at her, content that Amaya seemed happy with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned towards her with the biggest grin on her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai shrugged, smiling back. “It’s nothing, my tr-” she tried to say, but she was interrupted by Amaya giving her a kiss on the cheek. Not having expected it, she felt her cheeks heat up instantly and she averted her eyes, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soren was standing in front of the armory’s entrance, frozen in pure shock with a piece of bread in his mouth and a foot already on the next stairstep, looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” he almost shrieked, accidentally choking on the food and starting to hit his chest with his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soren, what’s wrong?” Ezran's muffled voice came from a lower point of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After confusedly following Janai’s startled stare to the entrance, Amaya winced for a moment and started quietly laughing, then moved away from her to check on Soren and give him a strong pat on his back. When the young man coughed and wheezed in relief, Amaya turned to her again, offering an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janai didn’t know how to feel yet, still vaguely stunned, but she knew it was going to be yet another long, long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she had Amaya.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with this final chapter, here we are at the end of this fanfic!<br/>Thank you all for the views, comments, kudos and general support, both for this and FYIF! &lt;3<br/>Here's hoping to more quality Janaya in s4 and onward!</p><p>-</p><p>I'm not sure when I'll write more stuff to post on AO3 (likely when s4 comes out), but I sure hope they'll be oneshots or smaller fics than these (so much for FYIF being "a quick character study" lol). I still want to draw some scenes from my fics, so feel free to check my bio to find links to my art accounts!<br/>I am already writing OC-related stuff, but while I'm not sure I'll post it here, I'll surely post it or links to it on my art galleries!<br/>Again, thank you for making me more confident in my writing skills! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>